Snake Charmer
by HottPinkWitch
Summary: CAUTION: HBP spolier! The story of love, hate and unlikely attraction. She hates him, he hates her, but by the end, they manage to love each other. Why? Simply because they spend 8 hours a week alone together. Why? Wow you're craving for details read it!
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the trio's 7th year at Hogwarts begins, a new shadow is cast upon the wizarding world. Voldemort's new weapon. And not at all the weapon that one would expect. No, it's not a sword, a wand or a charm. Not a prophecy, a spell or a potion. Just a girl. A girl with the most amazing powers, such that can be compared to ones of legendary Harry Potter, or even Tom Riddle himself. And Lord Voldemort can see that clear as day, and thus became the girl his new weapon. The weapon everyone fears, for not only are her powers extraordinary, she owns great gifts that the Dark Lord treasures: the ability to do magic with eyes and mind alone, to converse with various magical creatures, to curse with the unforgivable, and not only with them but with incantations of her own, such charms that no one ever is or will be able to lift. The youngest Death Eater in centuries…

The summer brought many changes into the life of Hermione Granger. She suddenly and unexpectedly even for herself became more elegant and sophisticated. Her face became more rounded, aristocratic and womanly. What yesterday was still a bush of brown hair, now was a beautiful crown of soft curls that cascaded down to her shoulders. Her eyes, plain brown before, now where a tinted hazelnut shade and her gaze could make any boy redden, especially Ron Weasley.

Since they broke up, half-way through summer when he declared that she was a bitch and she hissed that he was a total immature child, their relationship took a new path. He would flush furiously when they were in the same room, and she would look the other way, refusing to talk to him. And with Harry not there to reunite them and make them at least friends again, this would have gone on for ever, if not of course for Mrs. Weasley. She confronted them and brought it out in the open. They were put opposite each other like first-years and made pinky-promise that they would now be friends. After that, things seemed a little more relaxed, though even Hermione could see that Ron still had feelings for her. However Hermione was quite sure she wouldn't go down that lane for quite a while, for now anyway.

Harry, though committed to his search for the Horcruxes was convinced by over-protective Order members that he was better off doing other errands for the Order while other associates would go ahead with this dangerous search. Somehow, surprisingly Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin (who now acted to him as merely advisors rather than parents for he was well taller than both of them now that he was 18), didn't object to his intention of leaving school. They felt the headquarters of the Order were a safer place than Hogwarts.

Then came the letters from Hogwarts and Hermione was unpleasantly surprised that she in fact wasn't made Head Girl. Instead, the letter told her that the new Heads of Houses were Draco Malfoy and Lavender Brown. Also inside the same envelope she found a letter from their new Headmistress – Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_Would you please report to my office before the start-of-the-year feast so we can discuss a special project that you will be working on for the next month. It will require most of your time from 5-7 every other day starting Monday, so please do not plan any activities on those days. Good luck getting to school, and I wish a safe trip for you and Mr. Weasley, _

_Professor McGonagall. _

Another subject of this discussion would have to be Draco Malfoy. After his flight from Hogwarts after the end of the summer with the potential murderer of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, the ministry and Hogwarts put him before a choice. Either he meets the same fate as his father which is a life-long sentence in Azkaban, or, returns to Hogwarts and stays as a spy for the Order. Malfoy, deep inside himself a coward, chose the latter. Since then he had been to many Death Eater meetings and all he could bring back so far was the one and only topic they all were discussing. The wonderful, new, dark witch, the weapon of the Dark Force – Gillian Granger.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n  thanks for the support on the prologue, and I officially announce so here goes: to get the next chapter, at least 10 reviews. It 1- motivates me, and 2- makes me feel good hehe …

Chapter One

Her P.O.V.

"Now listen, it's ok I can clean it myself!" Ron Weasley's head was bobbing up and down in front of me as he ran continually on my new FitnessQuest Torso Track Machine. 

"NO! I need to practice, and anyway I can do it, believe me…" I said a little unsurely. I pointed my wand and BAM! Owl droppings flew across the room and splattered on the wall opposite me. Ron wanted to say something, opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Well, it's your wall, if you decide to explore its inner self by decorating it, it's your choice. One suggestion though if you will, something not quite so aromatic would be better." I sighed heavily, I would have said something in response but I was too troubled with my personal problems. Since about half-way through June, my powers have been suffering total havoc. Or to tell you the truth, I really just can't feel them anymore. I can't, they're not there and I can't perform any spells. What had just happened was proof. I really hoped that getting back to Hogwarts would solve the problem.

Ron was spending the last weekend before we return to the castle for our 7th and final year, at my house. His parents were gone to see Bill and Fleur at their new place they had gotten somewhere in a small village near London. Ginny, meanwhile was staying at the twins' shop. I hadn't seen Harry much this summer, though I knew that he was doing something for the Order. I'll miss him so much this year at school. I really don't know what my relationship with Ron, without him being there with us, will be like. I'm also so scared for him. It's really dangerous, and I've read tons of books, all the ones I could find in restricted sections about Horcruxes and none of them go in-depth so it must be really serious. In any case, I really think he should have done some background reading before going on any errands. I believe that reading always brings the best results, and even if you don't need it at first, it will always come in handy later.

Ron and I just came back from Diagon Alley with all our things for school. On the way, we were able to pick up a new edition of the Daily Prophet. The first page was full of portraits of Death Eaters, and there's a huge paragraph that talked about Voldemort's new weapon. It's all over the news now, Voldermort and his weapon. No one knows what this weapon is, and those who do, definitely don't disclose information.

Well, enough of that, Ron was already sweating heavily on the track machine and obviously got mixed up with all the buttons for now his jog was much faster than the enjoyable slow pace it used to be. When I finally got around to stopping him, he breathed a sigh of relief, thanked me and then collapsed on the couch. Right at that moment, Pigwidgeon zoomed into my closed bedroom window, and then fell limply on the windowsill.

"Stupid bird," scolded flaming-face Ron. He lifted himself heavily off the couch, and went to retrieve the "stupid bird". As soon as Pig sensed his owner, he decided it was enough playing dumb and flew past Ron, dropped the letter on the ground and circled happily around the lamp on the ceiling. I got to it first. It was a very interesting sight, all pink, covered in hearts, and smelling perhaps a little too strongly of very sweet perfume. Holding it with my thumb and forefinger alone, as though it was not a letter but instead very old underwear, I passed it to Ron (poor guy, only just got back to a normal color, and here again came the blush as he turned totally red).

"I'll go get lunch," I excused myself allowing Ron to read his love-letter alone. As I later found out, it was of course from Lavender. She told him (tear-tear), that she was withdrawn from Hogwarts by her parents after this morning's Daily Prophet, and that instead she would now be attending (sniff-sniff) Beauxbattons. First as an exchange student, but she was sure that this was her parents' final decision. Of course Lavender is a great person, and I liked her very much but this also means that the Head Girl position is now open! I'm so happy, of course when I saw Ron I made sure to put on my face of deepest sorrow. But I really don't understand why Ron should be sad, I mean he and Lavender didn't have anything going on since like what, spring? But then it's Ron, one look he gets from a girl, he understands as a desperate action of love.

I just couldn't believe it, the summer had passed by so quickly and today was the day school starts! Let's all rejoice and thank this world for the gift of learning! Ha, no just joking. Actually I was pretty scared to get back to school. What if this bedlam in my powers stays? What if I just lost all of them and became a squib all of a sudden. No, I'd rather die. I really hope not. It was good that I turned seventeen already and that I could practice during the summer at least.

Ron and I were driven to Platform 9 ¾ by my mom and dad. Ron was given the liberty of riding in the front seat. As we later found out this was a very big mistake. The radio stations were constantly being switched as Ron had fun with the "Scan" button. When he had enough of that, I felt the hair on my arms rise as it turned cold…then hot, then cold, then hot. I guess it's his father's genes.

Finally we got there, my parents were quite glad to say goodbye to Ron for that weekend, all the appliances in our house were put to a test of how many times they could be switched on and off. I kissed them goodbye and Ron and I entered the platform.

Somewhere in the back of the station I saw Seamus and Neville waving madly at us. Just at that time the train decided to bellow steam into my face, so I lost any orientation skills I had of the platform. I didn't know where I was going, somewhere to my right Ron was saying my name in confusion. I felt somebody crash into me and both of us fell to the floor. I tried to lift myself, but my crasher (I assumed I was the 'crashee' or the victim), was pushing me down and obviously didn't figure out what was happening, caught in the white fog.

I breathed in sharply, and felt the piercing spice of the owner's eau de cologne. Just like Viktor's… My head was dissolving slowly. Could it be him? Maybe just maybe he came to visit and –

"FUCK, Granger!" The smoke apparently cleared, and I realized the person whose emanation I adored was in fact a person I hated to my guts. Draco Malfoy.

Draco friggin' Malfoy.

Well here it is! To answer some of your questions:

No Gillian Granger is not a pseudonym or a cover-up name. It will all come in its time don't worry.

Draco Malfoy isn't Gillian Granger haha, I really don't know who came up with that but they e-mailed me with this idea.

All you can do for now is review  next chapter as soon as I get 10… Please support your author and review…. Please? I'll be good!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His P.O.V. 

I fell. And no, don't take that as a normal circulation of events, no, Draco Malfoy never falls. Never. It's just that all of a sudden I couldn't see anything, fog blew in my face, whatever… What's important is that I fell on someone. Someone who smelled pretty damn good. At that moment I remember only wishing and hoping this wasn't a guy. For Draco Malfoy, a fag? No! A Sex God? Yes! At least the feminine majority of Hogwarts thinks so.

As I was saying, the smell, I am not a man of many descriptive words but damn! The essence of this girl (I really hoped this would be a female), like, like… I really can't describe it I'm sorry. But for a moment, it was like I was in heaven. But only for a moment. For then the smoke cleared and I realized –

"FUCK! Granger!" She got up rapidly and dusted herself off, (from what may I ask, a pureblood just lay on her, it would be an opportunity that she'll never have again in her life). And then, I took a step back and looked at her.

"Fuck…Granger?" She changed to the unrecognizable. Her hair, well I really don't know about all this womanly crap but, is that not a wild bush I see anymore? Her body, I'm sorry but Pansy Parkinson? You should go and die quietly somewhere. Her eyes, for a second they almost made me forget that this is the mudblood bitch I'm describing here. Ugh, I just lay for a minute on top of a mudblood. How embarrassing.

She seemed to think so too for she blushed, (I think her reaction is somewhat similar to that of a muggle teen meeting that celebrity, what's his name… Brad Pitt!). I decided not to draw attention to this, who knows what others might think or misinterpret. And again we came together in our decisions.

"Malfoy," she nodded curtly, and scurried off like a rat into the back of the platform. Yes that's what she looks like, a rat. I must tell myself that. Ugh, I just lay on a rat…

Her P.O.V. 

Friggin' Malfoy. I got up fast, for being down seemed a weak thing to do. Then I eye him up and down, as he did the same to me. Eeww… I didn't like what I saw, no, not one bit of it. His ugly gelled hair, his pale white skin, his cold hurtful eyes. Such a mean and snake-like person. That's what he looks like, a snake. Ugh, a snake just fell on me.

His P.O.V. 

I needed to find Vincent. Did he get a note from McGonagall as did I? What does that old hag want with me anyway? She knows I'm cleared, she knows I wont risk my already critical position in this society full of mudbloods. I promised her total loyalty, I gave an oath.

The friggin' train blew its horn and I knew that now I'd have to go sit in the Head compartment all alone. And just because of that stupid Gryffindor, Lavender is it? I wonder when they'll pick the new Head Girl. Oh! That's right, that's probably why McGonagall wanted to see me. Well she better be good, I don't want to share dormitories with some skank. I got into my compartment which was recognizably better than the rest I've been in, but I – a Malfoy, have been taught never to show appreciation at the sight of luxury. Why am I to believe these teachings anyway? While my father was here, I wasn't quite sure if I had been doing the right thing, and now he is gone… I'm completely lost. I bury my face in my hands and run my fingers through my hair. My insides are aching, something suggests that I want to cry but I push that feeling away. What more of a disgrace can I be?

I have to be loyal to my father at least loyal enough not to bring down the good name of the family. I eyed the compartment once again and then noticed a newspaper jammed in between the sliding door and the wall. I wrenched it out of its nesting place and skim the front page.

"_Attacks on Muggles…blah, blah… How to enchant a toe ring…Gillian Granger…a report on the dissa – _

_Wait a second…_

_**Granger?**_

_Gillian **Granger**?" _

"There you are Draco-poo!" Crooned a sick voice. Sickly sweet it wanted to poison me like overdose of perfume, oh that wave, now wait, it's _real_ perfume. Oh that smell, I wanted to strangle something now – roses make my head hurt. Pansy Parkinson entered the compartment. _Last _person I want to see.

I couldn't bear it anymore, I couldn't hear her poisoning voice – it was strangely mesmerizing and blurring my vision and my head would blow up any second now. I felt like I was an inadequate teenager, I stomped out of the room. The windows just had to open, I needed some fresh air – my head was buzzing.

As I pulled on the lever, a terrible screeching sound was made. It was hurting my brain even more but I didn't care at that moment, all I knew was that the window had to get open. Sunlight was hitting my eyes, I wasn't even noticing what was happening – the world started spinning.

Spinning, spinning…

McGonagall, Vincent… Father…Loyalty…Gillian, Granger…Mudblood, Granger…

Darkness.

Hushed voices surrounding me, there was a hustle around me – people were evidently arguing. '_Just please don't tell me I passed out… That would make me as pathetic as Potter, oh no…," _is all I remember thinking at the time. A familiar breeze of scent wafted to my nose and an ugly, snotty voice cut through the freezing air,

"Well _I _think he's just faking it. He wants us to think he's unconscious so he can catch us unaware and then attack… _Aren't _you Malfoy!" The mudblood was saying and then she lowered herself enough to click her fingers in front of my eyes.

I seized my chance, only this way could I get out of the moment with less possible embarrassment and with at least a little dignity.

"Yes I am Granger," I mentioned coolly, rising in what I hoped was a casual way. Thoughts were racing through my mind, what could be my reason for being here?

'_Just make up something… Like what? Ugh, I don't know… Ok just say something – this silence is killing me. I can see Weasel sniggering. What is he laughing at? I'll curse him. Stop talking to me! I am you… Will you say something? Really they all think you're real pathetic for just standing dumbfounded with your mouth hanging open and everything…" _

I quickly closed my mouth and looked at them. Two of the trio were eyeing me concerned – ok this is the last thing I want to have spread across school, Draco Malfoy is retarded and has hallucinations. Where's Potter? He never steps aside from his wonderful Mudblood and Weasel duet. Ok, I'm getting carried away again. I just spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"**Gillian!**"

Their looks didn't change. I had to take action immediately.

"You know what I'm talking about – mudblood." Somewhere in the back of the compartment, Weasel made a start to get up, but Granger silenced him with a look. Who knows, maybe they're lovers – the way Weasel obeys her like a God one could certainly suppose…

"Ok let me think about it Malfoy…hmm, nope – I really don't know," She said adjusting her stupid muggle hair that I did admit earlier looks better, but oh how I loath the rest of this bitch. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrow was arched. She was expecting a better explanation, she's not the stupidest…

Seriously this was hopeless, so what if I knew somebody with the same last name as her… I had better go now before I made this worse for my reputation.

"You better watch out before I curse you – no protection once Potty is gone, is there? Watch your step," I said through gritted teeth. They must have thought I was suffering some disease – to an on-looker my attention span was that of a goldfish.

"I think it's ADD," Granger whispered to Weasel King. Now I was puzzled – ADD? Probably a muggle term.

I quickly mumbled a spell keeping my wand in my pocket that started a series of vomiting and burping reactions over in Weasel's department – one of my favorite combos; and as the mudblood rushed over, quietly slipped out the door.


End file.
